


Better Now We Say Goodbye

by modernheart (magizoologist)



Category: Folk Songs, Nikki Reed (Musician), Paul McDonald (Musician)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magizoologist/pseuds/modernheart
Summary: just a little blurb inspired by Goodbye from Paul McDonald and Nikki Reed’s EP





	

You duck your head into my shoulder, and for a moment my heart stops. I’m not used to touching you like this. I’m not used to touching anyone like this. I’m not used to anyone wanting me to touch them like this. It’s strange. But not unpleasant.

Your skin is soft, and I like the way electricity pulses between us, like we’re light itself. I always thought that sparks flying was a figure of speech, but with you, it’s literal. We are light and the world is dark, and that is all there is.

You open your mouth to speak, and I’m scared that sound may break this moment. That this moment is too fragile and sound will shatter it. I don’t want you to say anything. I want this to last forever.

But it’s strange. Because when you speak, the sound only fortifies the power of this moment in time. Your words make the earth stop spinning. For an instant, I am everywhere.

We’re everywhere.

There’s nothing more infinite than this moment we share. This moment before our first kiss. The moment that my heart stopped dead. This end to my life.

Nothing is more infinite than my death.

* * *

 

You say you love me, and I believe you think you mean it, but I know that you don’t. You say you’d do anything for me, but not what I need. You’d do anything to help me, to save me. Except let me go. You’ll do everything in your power to let me grow - but you can’t just let me go. You can’t just let me go.

I don’t think you’ve ever truly loved me. At least, not in a real sense. You loved the idea of me, of us, of who you thought I thought you were. The truth is I didn’t love you either. I never could have. Because you never let me know you.

In the end, goodbye is what we needed.

 _It_ _’s better now we say goodbye_

Goodbye is better than a lie.

_It’s better now we say goodbye_

Goodbye, goodbye.

_Goodbye._


End file.
